I can't live without you
by Riolf
Summary: O Eren é um estudante que se encontra no 11º ano. Aí ele conhecerá o amor da sua vida. Como fará para o fazer apaixonar por si? Será correspondido? Advertência: sangue linguagem agressiva yaoi M-preg Ereri
1. Primeiro Dia

_Eren! Acorda! Vais chegar atrasado às aulas no teu primeiro dia! - a minha mãe chamava-me de fora do meu quarto.

Eu retorci-me e olhei para o relógio em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira...

_JÁ É TÃO TARDE?! PORQUE É QUE NÃO ME CHAMAS-TE MAIS CEDO?! - gritei enquanto me levantava. Fui até ao meu armário e vesti a primeira roupa que me veio à cabeça: umas jeans azuis com uma t-shirt branca com o símbolo da minha banda favorita e uma camisa azul-marinha às riscas por cima.

_Eu já te estou a chamar à mais de meia hora, mas tu não acordavas! - a minha mãe soava um pouco chateada - despacha-te e desce para comeres o pequeno almoço e não chegares atrasado!

Senti-a afastar-se e descer as escadas. Assim que me acabei de vestir olhei outra vez para o relógio que já marcava as 7:50 da manhã." Bolas! Se eu ainda correr posso apanhar o autocarro, mas vou ter que comer qualquer coisa na escola... Bom, assim será." Desci as escadas e despedi-me da minha mãe.

_Adeus mãe! Não te esqueças que hoje vou dormir em casa do Armin! - gritava eu da entrada da porta para a minha mãe que estava na cozinha.

_Adeus Eren! Não tomas o pequeno-almoço? Tenta fazer mais amigos para além do Armin! - e lá está a mesma frase de todos os anos...

_Não te preocupes, como qualquer coisa na escola. E quanto ao de fazer novos amigos, já sabes o que sempre digo: mais vale ter um amigo verdadeiro do que uma data deles falsos! - e com isto saí de casa e comecei a correr para apanhar o autocarro. Felizmente ainda cheguei a tempo e em 10 minutos cheguei à escola.

Era uma escola muito grande. Tinha um aspeto antigo, mas isso não implicava que estivesse a cair, muito pelo contrário! Estava em ótimas condições. As paredes eram brancas com uma data de janelas em cada uma. Na entrada pude distinguir uma figura que me era familiar.

_Hey, Eren! Anda embora! Ainda temos que saber em que salas vamos ficar e que aula vamos ter. - essa figura era do Armin. Ele era o meu melhor amigo. Sempre andávamos juntos onde quer que fôssemos.

_Olá Armin! Já vou a caminho! - disse-lhe acenando e indo ao seu encontro.

De repente, assim que me cheguei perto do Armin, apareceu uma pessoa por trás dele.

_Loirinho, quem é este? - disse passando uma mão por trás do pescoço do Armin apoiando-se nele - É teu amigo?

Ele tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos da cor do mel, e... A cara dele parecia a de um cavalo...

_Sim, sou amigo do Armin. O meu nome é Eren Jaeger. - não gosto muito deste gajo...mas se está com o Armin não deve ser muito mau. - E tu quem és?

Olhei-o de cima a baixo."Realmente parece que tem uma cara de cavalo... Isto vai ser interessante."

_O meu nome é Jean Kirschtein. De que parte és, idiota? Eu sou de München, mas por causa do trabalho do meu pai tive que vir para aqui. - disse ele com um sorriso na cara. Espera aí, ele acabou de me chamar idiota?! Já vai ver...não faz ideia de com quem se acabou de meter.

_Bom, já que perguntas, eu sou originalmente de Frankfurt. - quem é que ele pensa que é para me chamar de idiota...

_Bom...d-devíamos ir embora ou vamos mesmo chegar atrasados no nosso primeiro dia de aulas. - Armin, tu realmente nunca mudas...sempre tão pontual. Mas tens razão, é melhor irmos antes que este cavalo fique com a cara mais deformada do que aquilo que já tem.

_É melhor, Armin, senão chegamos mesmo atrasados e ainda temos que ver onde é a nossa sala e que aula vamos ter... - aproximei-me do Armin e puxei-o pelo braço. - vêmo-nos mais tarde...cara de cavalo...

O Jean ficou ali especado...é para ele aprender a não me chamar idiota. Hahaha!

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

_Eren, já sabes qual é a tua sala? - perguntou uma rapariga de cabelos pretos e compridos. Ela media cerca de 1.70, tal como eu. - Eu estou na 2ª turma.

_Ah! Olá Mikasa. - a Mikasa era minha amiga da infância. Eu, ela e o Armin andávamos sempre juntos quando éramos mais jovens. - Parece que estamos na mesma turma.

_Os dois? - perguntou ela olhando para o Armin, à procura de uma resposta.

_S-Sim, eu também estou na vossa turma. - ele sempre foi muito tímido, mesmo connosco. Quando éramos jovens alguns rapazes confundiam-o com uma rapariga, e muitos outros faziam bulling por se parecer com uma.

_Então é melhor irmos, já deve estar quase a tocar a campainha. - conforme acabo de dizer isto, a campainha toca."Raio de pontaria a minha... Só não acerto na lotaria!"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Entrámos na sala sobre o olhar atento de todos. A professora já tinha chegado, e não parecia satisfeita pela nossa demora.

_Finalmente chegaram meninos! Estava-mos à vossa espera há já algum tempo. - é sempre a mesma coisa todos os anos... Eu chego atrasado, começamos com a senhorita Petra, já que ela é sempre a nossa diretora de turma, e depois tudo decorre normalmente.

_Desculpe professora, distraímo-nos a falar e perdemos a noção do tempo. - obrigada meu Deus, por fazeres com que a Mikasa arranje sempre uma boa desculpa! - Não voltará a acontecer, prometo-lhe.

_Bom, assim espero. Agora sentem-se que é para os novos alunos se apresentarem perante a turma.

A professora chamou para a frente todos os novos alunos. Eram 4 os novos alunos. Apenas um deles era rapariga. Ela era alta, media pelo menos 1.70m, tinha o cabelo castanho preso num rabo de cavalo com olhos cor mel e usava óculos. Na minha opinião pessoal, ela parecia-me um bocadito maluca, mas devia ser só impressão minha. Entre os rapazes estava o cara de cavalo de mais cedo, um rapaz loiro e bastante alto que media à volta de 1.84m de altura, com olhos azuis. E por fim um rapaz baixo, 1.60 no máximo, com um corte militar, cabelo preto e olhos cinzentos. O que mais me cativou nele foi o seu olhar inexpressivo e a sua cara igualmente inexpressiva.

Pelas apresentações pude concluir que a rapariga chama-se Hanji Zöe e vem de Berlim, o loirinho chama-se Erwin Smith e vem também de Berlim e pelo que disseram já ambos se conheciam, e o rapaz mais baixo chama-se Rivaille Ackerman e vem de França, mais especificamente Toulouse.

A aula decorreu normalmente, mas passava-se alguma coisa comigo...eu não conseguia parar de olhar para esse novo rapaz, Rivaille. Ele atraía-me de algum modo..."não...eu não sou assim! PORRA, EU NÃO GIRO PARA ESSE LADO! Bom, ele até é bonito, e já ouvi murmurinhos das raparigas aqui na turma a comentarem isso, mas eu, EU a pensar isso?! FORA DAQUI PENSAMENTOS IMUNDOS! Eu sou heterossexual! Gosto de raparigas! A nova rapariga também é bastante bonita, porque é que eu não me interesso mais por ela?! Porque é que ele me cativa tanto?"

_Talvez o senhor Jaeger queira partilhar connosco o que lhe vai no pensamento! - "Bolas, esqueci-me que estava em aulas." - Gostaria de o fazer ou estará atento de agora em diante? Não me importaria de chamar cá os seus pais, não seria a primeira vez e tenho a certeza de que não seria a última!

_D-Desculpe professora, não será necessário tomar essas medidas. Isto não voltará a acontecer. - ela virou-me as costas e continuou com a sua aula. Ela era a professora de história, Petra Ral, e era também uma entre os muitos professores que eu não gostava. Mas o pior de todos acabava por ser o professor de francês, o professor Auruo Bossard, que para mim era o mais insuportável deles todos. Eu já não percebia nada da matéria de francês, ma sele não ajuda em nada nesse caso.

_Meninos, prestem atenção por favor. A seguir terão aula de francês com o professor Auruo. Não cheguem atrasados. Nestes próximos 5 minutos vão poder falar uns com os outros, mas não falem muito alto, se não é cada um no seu lugar e ficamos a olhar uns para os outros até tocar. - só podia estar a gozar...francês a seguir a história todas as segundas?! "Espero bem que este horário sofra alterações!"

Levantei-me e fui ter com o Armin que estava sentado à frente do tal Jean. Eles os dois já estavam a falar, por isso uni-me à conversa. Estávamos a conhecer-nos melhor, e aparentemente eu e o Jean temos muito dm comum, o que de alguma forma não me deixou muito feliz.

Quando tocou a campainha grande parte dos alunos se dirigiram para fora da sala. Eu, o Armin, o Jean e a Mikasa que se tinha recentemente juntado à conversa assim que tocara ficámos dentro da sala. Aí encontravam-se também algumas raparigas perto do Rivaille, o que chateava um bocado. "Mas porque é que me preocupo com isso?! Devo estar mesmo a ficar maluco."

_Hey, porque é que não vamos conhecer os novatos? - não é uma má ideia, concordo contigo Armin. Assim vou poder falar com ele.

_Acho que é uma boa ideia. Novos amigos não nos faziam mal. - disse a Mikasa olhando para o Rivaille. Não sei porquê mas não me parece que ela goste muito do Rivaille. - Podemos conhecer todos, menos aquele pequenote ali.

Aí está a minha confirmação. _Porque não Mikasa? Ele é o único que não é da Alemanha, deveria ser o primeiro com quem nós devíamos falar!

_Não me parece uma boa pessoa,por isso é que não devíamos. - ela estava muito estranha. É verdade que ela não costuma ter uma boa primeira impressão das pessoas, mas já lhes dá oportunidades. "Então, porque não lhe dá a ele?"

_D-Desta vez tenho que concordar com o Eren, ele tem razão. Além disso, se ele for má pessoa, não lhe voltamos a falar! - obrigada Armin por saberes sempre o que está certo e por me ajudares!

_Bom, do que estamos à espera? Vamos lá falar com ele! - Jean, por uma vez na vida, acho que não te vou odiar!

Corremos todos até chegar ao seu lugar.

_Olá! O meu nome é Eren Jeager. Muito prazer. O teu nome é Rivaille, certo?

_...

_Uhh? Que se passa?"Será que não fala alemão? Mas assim não teria percebido a aula anterior! Ou talvez apenas não consiga falar..."

_Eren, se calhar ele não te compreende, ou não consegue falar alemão... - Armin, tu que és inteligente e bom a francês fala com ele.

_...Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein. Tu parles allemand? - "ELE FALA FRANCÊS?!

_TU FALAS FRANCÊS? -desta não estava à espera, e aparentemente todos estão surpreendidos.

_Sim... O meu pai é alemão, mas a minha mãe era francesa, por isso sei falar um bocado porque já estou mais habituado - espera aí...ele disse que o pa mãe ERA...ele já não tem mãe?!

_... - ele está a olhar para a Mikasa? Porque será? - É bom voltar a ver-te, prima.

_Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo, Rivaille.

...espera aí...A MIKASA E O RIVAILLE SÃO PRIMOS?!


	2. Primeiro Dia (parte 2)

_... - ele está a olhar para a Mikasa? Porque será? - É bom voltar a ver-te, prima.  
_Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo, Rivaille.  
...espera aí...A MIKASA E O RIVAILLE SÃO PRIMOS?!

_Primos? Não sabia que os teus pais tinham irmãos, Mikasa. – o Armin virou-se para ela e disse-lhe, interrogação presente na sua face, tentando perceber o que se passava e esperando uma explicação que explicasse o sucedido.

_...Sim. A mãe dele é irmã do meu pai, mas nós os dois não nos damos muito bem… - ela olhou para o Rivaille e franziu a testa. "Mas o que raio se passa aqui? Ela nunca me contou nada! E ela costuma desabafar sobre assuntos pessoais muito frequentemente! "

_S-Se é que posso perguntar…o que é que aconteceu entre vocês para não se darem bem? – o Armin falou antes de eu mesmo o puder fazer.

_...Eu…não gosto de falar sobre esse assunto. É um assunto que eu gostava de esquecer e pôr para trás das costas. –ela parecia triste, com a cabeça agachada, e nos seus olhos estava reflexada a sua tristeza.

_Não é que não nos demos bem. Ela apenas é muito resmungona e criança, ou senão já teria ultrapassado o passado. – o Rivalle falou pela primeira vez após nós nos termos aproximado para falarmos com ele e os seus amigos, tendo falado apenas com ele, visto que a Hanji e o Erwin se tinham ausentado. "Meu Deus! A voz dele é tão…espera aí… TÃO QUÊ?! EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE ESTOU A PENSAR NUM MOMENTO DESTES! VAMOS EREN, CONCENTRA-TE! "

_B-Bem, talvez se falarem consigam resolver os assuntos pendentes e voltar a serem amigos. – desta vez foi a minha voz que se fez ouvir, mas os comentários que se seguiram a isso, eu não os esperava.

_Por mais que falemos nada vai mudar o facto de que eu quase a esganei quando tínhamos 10 anos e de que ela me ia afogando quando tínhamos 7 anos. - "Yap…definitivamente não esperava que fossem estes os problemas que eles tinham… Pensava que era como problemas de irmãos e assim, mas…quase esganar e quase afogar? " – E não foi só isso que fizemos um ao outro, mas na altura não nos importávamos. Foi apenas uma, a razão pela qual nos odiamos. Apesar de eu não a odiar exatamente… - foram estas as palavras que saíram da boca daquele rapaz com um ótimo aspeto físico e de fria personalidade.

_E não penses que te vou perdoar! – a Mikasa aproximou-se do Rivaille, mas acabou por se afastar no mesmo instante em que ele começou a fazer o que eu gosto de chamar 'cara feia'. Franziu a testa e fez cara de mau.

_N-Não é preciso exaltarem-se. Vamos lá Mikasa, tu não és assim! Tenta ser amiga dele por mais que o odeies. – como sempre o Armin tentou acalmar os ânimos. Pode ser que a Mikasa lhe dê ouvidos.

_Não. Desculpa Armin, mas não me peças coisas impossíveis. –ela virou a cara como se fosse uma menina de 5 anos. "Se calhar o Rivaille tem razão quanto à parte da criança. "

_Mikasa, por favor. – disse-lhe. Normalmente eu consigo convence-la, e espero bem que esta seja uma para juntar à coleção. – Por favor. Fazias isso por mim? – ela virou-se. "Agora é só fazer a cara de cachorrinho. " – Mikasa, imploro-te que tentes dar-te bem com o teu primo. Não quero que o meu pai tenha que tratar nem de tu nem dele se algo acontecer. – ela começou a pensar nas minhas palavras e no fim acabou por aceitar.

_... Ok. Se for por ti eu faço um esforço, mas ele também tem que cooperar! – disse apontando para o Rivaille que parecia desinteressado na conversa à sua frente.

_...Rivaille-kun, importas-te de o fazer? – tentei também o meu olhar. "Se funciona na Mikasa penso que também funcionará no outro Ackerman. "

_Eu já disse que não tenho nada contra ela, pelo que é apenas ela quem está chateada comigo. – a voz dele era monótona e desinteressada.

_Obrigada Rivaille-kun. – presenteei-lhe um dos meus melhores sorrisos, ao qual ele apenas correspondeu movendo a cabeça num sinal de aprovação.

_E olhem, parece que os outros dois novos alunos vêm aí. –disse Jean que até agora tinha estado apenas a observar as palavras que nós dizíamos.

Os dois novos alunos aproximaram-se colocando-se por trás do Rivaille. "Esse Erwin é mesmo alto. E a Hanji para rapariga também o é. Pergunto-me se eles serão um casal. Ficavam bem juntos. "

_Olá! O meu nome é Hanji Zöe. Podem chamar-me Hanji e acrescentarem o que quiserem à frente. San, Sempai, o que quiserem. Este aqui ao meu lado é o Erwin, Erwin Smith. Ele é o meu namorado, só para saberem. E parece que já conheceram aqui o senhor sempre rabugento.

_Sim, infelizmente tivemos o azar de o conhecer. – a Mikasa estava basicamente a fazer birra. "Ok. Definitivamente ela age como uma menina de 5 anos a quem lhe roubaram um chupa-chupa e ela queria outro mas os pais já não tinham dinheiro na carteira e ela começa a fazer birra para de alguma forma conseguir outro chupa-chupa. "

_Como sempre as pessoas adoram-te, já deu para se ver. – ela deu uma palmadinha nas costas do Rivaille, à qual ele respondeu com um murro no braço da mesma. – Au! Não precisas de ser tão mau para mim, não fui eu que o disse!

_Eu sei, mas talvez assim me deixes de chatear de vez. Apesar de eu já saber que isso não vai acontecer… - "Parece que não gosta muito da companhia da Hanji. Fico um pouco feliz por causa disso. Espera, PORQUE É QUE EU CONTINUO A AGIR ASSIM? Não, eu não posso! Os meus pais matavam-me se soubessem que eu estou a pensar sobre estas coisas num rapaz! E além disso se alguém da escola soubesse ninguém se aproximaria de mim! Mas…e se é verdade e eu realmente gosto dele? Quer dizer, ele parece-me bonito, mas não sei se realmente gosto dele dessa maneira… O que é que devo fazer? "

_EREN! – fui acordado do meu transe pelo Armin que me disse que a Hanji tinha perguntado a todos os nomes, idades, e números de telemóvel de cada um de nós e que estava à espera das minhas respostas.

Disse-lhe o meu nome e idade e acabei por lhe dar o meu número depois de inúmeras insistências por parte dela.

As próximas aulas decorreram normalmente. Os professores falavam e falavam, tal como grande parte dos meus colegas, o Armim devia ser o único atento (tirando a aula de ciências na qual a Hanji-san parecia estar bem interessada também), e eu sem prestar atenção a nenhuma das coisas que os professores estavam a dizer. Tinha outras coisas em que pensar. "Muito bem. Eu agora preciso de saber como é que vou resolver o meu problema. Primeiro preciso de saber o que é que eu sinto, e depois…nem sequer sei o que devo fazer depois…"  
_Eren, vamos embora? – olhei para o Armin e foi como se um grande foco de luz tivesse aparecido detrás dele. Como se tivesse sido um anjo enviado à Terra para me ajudar nos meus momentos mais difíceis. "Já sei p que realmente preciso de fazer primeiro. "  
_Armin meu amigo…hoje o teu avô está em casa?


	3. Descobertas sobre o passado

Assim que eu e o Armin saímos da escola dirigimo-nos à casa dele. O seu avô tinha que ir fazer umas coisas e tinha uma consulta, e disse que ainda ia demorar cerca de três horas a voltar.

_Então Eren, o que se passa para vires a minha casa assim tão de repente? – enquanto caminhava-mos ele virou-se para mim e disse.

_Porque tem que se passar alguma coisa? Não posso querer passar algum tempo com o meu amigo? – olhei numa direção oposta à sua, para uma fonte no parque que estávamos a passar. Eram um parque muito bonito e sempre com bastante gente a passear pelos seus arredores.

_Vamos Eren, eu sei que se passa algo. Tu ou vens a minha casa para jogarmos os jogos que saíram recentemente, ou para fugires da Mikasa, ou então para o mais provável caso desta vez: falar do que te vai nessa cabeça. – ele parou e pôs-se à minha frente impedindo que ambos prosseguíssemos o caminho em direção ao nosso destino.

_Ok! Sim, preciso de desabafar! Agora podemos continuar o nosso caminho? Quanto mais cedo falar contigo mais cedo posso pensar nos meus próximos passos! – contornei-o e segui o meu caminho na direção da sua casa. Hoje ia lá dormir, mas preferia falar disto quando não estivesse ninguém em casa dele.

O Armin é um rapaz da nossa idade. Parece muito normal, mas já passou por muita coisa… Infelizmente, ele perdeu os pais quando ainda era muito novo, tinha ele os seus sete anos. Eles morreram num acidente de viação que ainda causou a morte da condutora do outro veículo e a fratura do tórax ao seu parceiro. Ele agora vive com o seu avô que tem 65 anos e necessita atenção e cuidados médicos, devido ao seu coração.

Continuámos a andar e eventualmente chegámos à casa dele. Era uma casa com o seu exterior branco e no interior tinha paredes brancas na cozinha e no quarto do seu avô, e amarelas no quarto do Armin, bem como na sala.

Assim que entrámos dirigimo-nos para o quarto dele e sentei-me na cama.

_Bem, afinal o que é que tens para me dizer? – ele sentou-se também na cama e colocou uma almofada no seu colo. – O que vai nessa cabeça e que te está a atormentar neste momento, meu caro amigo?

_...Armin, por favor promete que não vais deixar de ser meu amigo pelo que te vou agora contar… - olhei para a cara dele e ele fez um sinal de aprovação com a cabeça. Respirei fundo e falei. – Armin, eu acho…que sinto alguma coisa por um dos miúdos novos… - comecei a sentir o calor subir-me às bochechas e desviei o olhar para evitar o contacto com os do meu amigo.

_Eren, honestamente não acho q a Hanji seja uma boa pessoa para ti. Quer dizer, ela parece fixe, mas para ti, acho que não a aguentavas. E além disso ela tem namorado! – não pude falar. Tudo o que ele disse era verdade, exceto o facto de que não era dela que eu gostava, mas sim de um rapaz (muito atraente), o Rivaille.

_Armin, não é da Hanji que eu gosto… - olhei de novo para ele para ver se encontrava medo ou algo pior…nojo de mim, mas nada disso se mostrava no seu rosto, apenas apoio e incentivo para que eu continuasse. – Eu…acho que eu gosto do…Rivaille…

_Do primo da Mikasa? Do mesmo que a tentou esganar? – ele estava um pouco apreensivo. – Eren, não sei se ele é boa ou má pessoa, mas tens a certeza de que gostas dele?

_Eu não sei! Sinto como se tivesse uma borboletas na barriga e estou sempre a pensar nele! Lembras-te na aula da senhorita Petra? Quando ela me chamou à atenção? – ele moveu a cabeça num sinal de aprovação. – Era nele que eu estava a pensar! – ele olhou para mim como se me tentasse ler, como um livro. Passaram alguns segundos de silêncio, tendo estes sido quebrados pelo Armin.

_Eren…também tenho que te dizer uma coisa, mas acho que não vais gostar muito… - ele também começou a corar um bocado.

_Podes dizer-me, Armin. Podes confiar em mim. E mesmo que não goste, eu vou estar aqui sempre ao teu lado. – disse estas palavras com confiança, apesar de ainda um pouco corado. Ele olhou para mim e moveu-se para uma posição mais confortável do que aquela em que se encontrava.

_Bem…sabes o Jean? – ele estava muito corado. "Claro que sei quem é… Como é que me poderia esquecer daquela cara de cavalo-mal-morto! Mas só não percebo uma coisa… porque é que ele está a ficar corado? Será que tem febre? Espera… não me digas que…" – Eu gosto dele…

_... – eu não disse nada. Não porque ele gostava de um rapaz, até porque apesar dos meus pais serem bastante religiosos, eu não sou muito religioso e além disso também gosto de um rapaz! Mas sim por ser aquele rapaz! Não posso explicar porquê, mas não consigo gostar dele! "

_Eren, por favor diz alguma coisa! – ele estava um pouco desesperado, à espera de uma resposta da minha parte.

_Ok. Fico feliz por ti, Armin. – disse com um pouco de desinteresse a tentar disfarçar a preocupação presente na minha voz. Infelizmente, ele notou.  
_Eren, eu sei que não gostas dele, mas também não te peço que te dês bem com ele a 100%! Apenas tenta dar-te um bocado bem com ele, por mim…

_Armin, sabes que vai ser muito difícil…

_Sim, sei, mas também sei que tu consegues. E quanto ao Rivaille…acho que vocês até ficavam bem juntos, apesar dos feitios diferentes… - ele riu suavemente e eu também o fiz. – Mas as pessoas dizem que os opostos se atraem, pode ser que este seja o caso!

_Assim espero… - suspirei e pus-me a pensar durante uns segundos. – Armin, o que achas que deva fazer agora? – ele levantou a cabeça na minha direção e começou também a pensar.

_Humm… tu agora precisas de te aproximar dele e de saberes mais coisas sobre ele para veres o que têm em comum. – disse com convicção como se estivesse a falar para si mesmo. "Acho que também vai fazer isso com o Jean. Não queria mesmo que eles os dois andassem juntos, mas o Armin merece ser feliz depois de tudo pelo que já passou no passado. " – Depois de teres a certeza de que o que sentes não é só atração física, talvez possas avançar e tentar entrar no seu círculo de amigos mais íntimos.

_Sim, acho que é isso que eu vou fazer. Obrigada Armin! Como sempre salvaste-me! – lancei a almofada para o lado e atirei-me para cima dele abraçando-o com todas as minhas forças. Ele acabou por corresponder ao meu abraço.

Deixámo-nos ficar um pouco naquele abraço até que o meu telemóvel tocou. Pouca gente tinha o meu contacto: os meus pais, o Armin e a Mikasa eram os únicos que me ligavam. "Mas quem será? Os meus pais sabem que estou em casa do Armin, logo não são eles, e o Armin está à minha frente…A não ser… que este não seja o verdadeiro Armin e seja um ET que raptou o meu melhor amigo! Já vais ver ET estúpido! "  
_É a Hanji-sempai! O que será que ela quer? – disse, entregando-me o telemóvel.

_Ah…Esqueci-me que também lhe tinha dado o meu número... "Raptado por um ET…nunca vou superar o Chicken Little…"

_Estou? Hanji-san? – atendi o telefone e uma voz muito animada falou do outro lado.

_Olá Eren! Tudo bem? Olha, eu vou dar uma festa pequena, e estamos aqui a decidir quem é que vem e quem não vem, para vermos se podemos chamar mais alguém. Queres vir?

_Não sei se os meus pais me deixarão. Quando é que vai ser? "NÓS estamos a preparar… foram essas as palavras dela… quem mais pode lá estar? "

_A festa é amanhã à noite. Podes aparecer a partir das 7 da tarde, e acaba quando já não houver ninguém que aqui esteja. A morada eu depois envio-ta por mensagem, juntamente com a palavra de código para puderes entrar. Sabes de mais alguém que possa vir?

_Bem, eu estou com o Armin neste momento, posso perguntar-lhe. Além disso, provavelmente se eu for a Mikasa também vai. – houve um pouco de silêncio, mas não durou muito (infelizmente) até que voltasse a ouvir a voz animada da Hanji.

_Bem, por mim tudo bem, mas não me responsabilizem pelo ambiente criado. – ouvi risos do outro lado. Um deles parecia o do namorado dela, Erwin, e o outro o dela própria.

_...Vou falar com os meus pais e ver o que se pode fazer. "Agora é a minha chance! " Hanji-san, quem mais é que já está confirmada para a festa?

_Olha, da nossa turma está pouca gente confirmada. Estão o Reiner e o Berthroldt, o Marco e também a Christa e a Ymir. Estão confirmadas mais quatro pessoas para além deles, e claro, sem contar connosco, organizadores.

_Ok, eu ligo-te já com a resposta. E se é que posso perguntar, quem é que te está a ajudar a fazer a festa, Hanji-san?

_Hum? Para além de mim está o Erwin e o Levi, porque perguntas?

_Por nada, apenas para saber com quem contar na festa. "Não queria encontrar aquele cara de cavalo, mas queria encontrar o Rivaille. Porque será que ele não vai à festa se a Hanji e o Erwin parecem ser tão amigos dele? " Então resumindo, da nossa turma vão de certeza os seguintes : Reiner, Berthroldt, Marco, Christa, Ymir, tu e o Erwin, certo?

_Sim, mas estás a esquecer-te do outro organizador. O Levi também existe, certo?

_Sim, mas ele é da nossa turma? De certeza? – do outro lado ouvi uma voz a falar. "Parece-me a voz do Rivaille, mas será que estou enganado? Será que a minha mente já me prega partidas? " do outro lado pareceu-me perceber o seguinte: Ele não me conhece por esse nome, estúpida quatro-olhos. De volta ao telemóvel, a Hanji-san falou.

_Esqueci-me que tu não o conheces por Levi. – "De quem é que ela está a falar?! " – Tu conhece-lo como Rivaille. Já sabes quem é o dito cujo?

_S-Sim, já sei…Hanji-san, pede-lhe desculpa por não ter reconhecido… - do meu lado da linha comecei a corar de novo, de tal modo que, segundo o Armin (que pegou num tomate que estava no frigorífico) era da cor que eu estava.

_Porque é que não o fazes tu agora? Ele está aqui e a ouvir. Eu vou passar-lhe o telemóvel. - "Não, por favor! "

– Hey idiota. – a voz dele era grossa, áspera e segura. – Queres explicar como é que não associaste quem era? Sendo que muito pouca gente anda com uma estúpida quatro-olhos de merda…e infelizmente eu sou um deles… - ele parecia não gostar mesmo nada de estar ao pé dela, ou sequer de serem amigos.

_E-Eu apenas não consegui associar porque não a conheço há muito tempo…  
_De qualquer das maneiras, amanhã vens à festa ou não? Precisamos de saber já a resposta.

_... - "Vamos, com calma. Agora diz-lhe que tens que perguntar aos teus pais e que já lhe voltas a ligar. " Eu-

_Levi, dá-me o telemóvel, já está a ficar sem bateria e não trouxe o carregador. E ainda tenho que ligar à minha mãe.

_Então usa o do Erwin! Porque é que tens as tuas mãos sujas no meu telemóvel LIMPO? - eles continuavam a falar e eu apenas os podia ouvir.

_Espe- Hey, Hanji! – parece que lhe tirou o telemóvel à força…

_Eren, eu já te ligo, mas está atento porque te vou ligar de outro número! Até já! – e desligou.

_Mas o que raio se passou aqui? – pensei para comigo. O Armin aproximou-se e perguntou-me o que acontecera, ao qual eu respondi contando-lhe a história. Nesse tempo que me restava liguei aos meus pais que disseram que podia ir e também à Mikasa, a qual recusou se eu quisesse que não houvessem problemas entre ela e o Rivaille. "Porque será que ela lhe chama Levi? "

Não tive tempo para pensar nisso, pois recebi uma chamada. O Armin disse para colocar em altifalante, e foi o que fiz.

_Sim? Hanji-san? – perguntei à pessoa que se encontrava do outro lado da linha.

_Não, não é essa estúpida, ela está ocupada a cuidar das feridas que tem. – ele não parecia minimamente preocupado, soando até mesmo um pouco feliz com esse facto.

_Ah, Rivaille, o que é que lhe aconteceu? – a curiosidade foi mais forte do que eu.

_Hum? Ah, as feridas. Não te preocupes, infelizmente elas saram. Era melhor que isso não acontecesse. Apesar de que assim já tinha ido para a prisão em muito pouco tempo… Bom, de qualquer das formas, qual é que é a tua resposta? E também, não precisas de me chamar Rivaille, Levi é mais fácil.

_Huh? Oh, sim…por causa da festa… é por isso que estavas a ligar… desculpa, perdi-me nos meus pensamentos. Eu e o Armin vamos à festa, mas a Mikasa não vai…

_Ok, obrigada por nos ajudares já a poupar-nos tempo e uma guerra com a minha prima… Sabes a que horas é que vocês aparecem por cá?

_Talvez por volta das 8 da tarde. Vamos já almoçados ou temos direito a comida e bebida? – disse num tom de brincadeira.

_Nop, n precisas de comer nada antes. Aliás, não comas nada antes! Ela comprou montes de comida, e não sabe o que fazer com tanta comida. E a bebida também está garantida, quer com ou sem álcool, maioritariamente escolhidas por mim.

_Ok, então lá estaremos amanhã. – disse fazendo intensões de desligar em seguida.

_Espera! Olha, a Hanji disse que não tinha bateria nem o carregador do telemóvel, e o Erwin também não o tem cá, portanto grava o meu número ou memoriza-o porque a localização da festa vai ser enviada do meu telemóvel.

_O-Ok. Obrigada, Ri- não, Levi. – de novo subiu-me a temperatura nas bochechas.

_De nada, e obrigada nós, ou melhor, a Hanji, porque foi ideia dela fazer isto, apesar de só ter convidado cerca de 15 pessoas, e todas elas deram a certeza. Sim, porque eu não queria a minha prima aqui a estragar a diversão…

_Afinal porque é que ela te odeia tanto? Eu sei que ela é fria, mas tu também me pareces ser…

_Sim, nisso somos iguais. O problema foi por causa de uma rapariga, se queres que te seja sincero. Ela gostava de mim, e era a melhor amiga da Mikasa. O problema começou quando eu recusei a proposta que a rapariga me fez, de namorar com ela durante uma semana para ver se ela nesse tempo me conseguia deixar apaixonado por ela, a Mikasa começou a dizer que eu era um estúpido e que só sabia fazer merda e que não sabia tratar uma mulher. Bem, ao fim e ao cabo eu também me chateei com ela um bocado porque ela acreditava mais naquela rapariga do que no próprio primo.

_Sim, eu compreendo, mas também tens que compreender que tu quase a esganaste.

_E ela ia-me afogando! Eren, ambos nos íamos matando de vez em quando, mas era basicamente na desportiva! Ela não precisava de reagir assim. Se a queria proteger que fizesse outra merda qualquer, desde que não me envolvesse! Além disso ela não sabe a historia toda!

_Que mais aconteceu, Levi? "Tenho que parar de me deixar levar pela curiosidade! Mas ela nunca falou sobre isto comigo! "

_Bem…eu não aceitei os sentimentos dela porque ela me andava sempre a espiar. Fosse eu onde fosse ela ia atrás de mim. E ainda por cima nunca me deixava sozinho! Mal podia respirar, e nos nem sequer andávamos! Imagina se andássemos!... O pior ainda foi o facto de que a Mikasa gostava dela.

_Huh? A Mikasa gostava dessa rapariga? Mas como assim custar? Só como amiga?

_Não só como amiga, mas também mais do que isso…E esse foi o fator que desencadeou esse ódio que ela tem por mim.

_Eu não sabia…ela…nunca me tinha contado isto… Obrigada, Levi, por falares comigo sobre isto.  
_Não há problema. Se quiseres saber mais alguma coisa, amanhã na festa podemos falar.

_Sim, podes ter a certeza de que vou falar contigo! E também não podemos falar por mensagens?

_Eu não costumo falar muito por mensagens, por isso não estranhes se eu não responder. Mas podes falar, se quiseres. – "Até aqui a sua voz soa desinteressada. Esteve assim mesmo quando estava a contar aquela história. Como é que ele pode não mostrar emoção ao contar aquilo? Bom, amanhã vou aproveitar e descobrir um pouco mais sobre ele.  
_Ok. Hoje não vou puder falar, mas amanhã na festa falamos. Adeus, Levi.

_Boa noite, Eren.

E assim acabou a chamada.  
_Eren, já descobriste muitos factos apenas numa pequena conversa ao telemóvel! – disse o Armin entusiasmado.

_Ai sim? Eu acho que só descobri coisas da Mikasa… - baixei a cabeça. "Porque será que a Mikasa era amiga duma pessoa como esta rapariga? E ainda por cima gostava dela! "

_Não percebeste que adquiriste a informação de que uma rapariga o perseguia ao género 'Stalker'? Tens aí uma coisa que não deves fazer! Deves aproximar-te dele com cautela e devagar.

_Sim, ok. É isso que vou fazer. Amanhã começa a minha tarefa de fazer com que o Levi se apaixone por mim. Primeiro passo: começar a conhecê-lo melhor e a perceber o que ele gosta e não gosta.


End file.
